Vinny the Fish
Acquisition Cost: 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Purchase Rules * If you have other Organized crime ties, they will influence the cost of this contact. * If your ties with other major criminal organizations are positive Increase his cost by 1. * If they are negative he is cost negative 1. * These feelings are from the runner to the organization. Not the organization to you. * If you have questions about the specific organization and its size please ask. The basic major organizations: The Mafia The Vory The Yakuza The Triads The Laesa If you are a made man with another organization, this contact is an additional +1, in addition to being Loyalty -1 ((There may at some unknown point in the future be other major syndicate related contacts that have the same sort of mechanic)) If you have 3 ranks or better in Italian, Cost -1 Description Vincent used to be known as Skinny Vinny, back in the days when he was seen as a nebbishy wimp that only got into The Family because his dad was Luca Acquisto. The only reason he wound up on his uncle's "fishing boat" was because he'd proved he could be trusted when he spent three years in prison for a crime his father had committed without squealing. His father hoped the work would toughen him up a bit. He had no idea how well it would pay off. One day, the "dead" body Vincent was dumping into the Sound woke up and dragged him into the water. He almost drowned before he could be rescued. Despite his near death experience, one of his colleagues couldn't stop laughing and telling Vincent what a terrible fish he made. Nobody there expected Vincent to get up, pick up a metal bar crusted with plasticreet and beat the man half to death before his colleagues could pry him off. Though assaulting a fellow made man was frowned upon, the capo who pried Vincent off the fallen comedian was impressed by the sudden, intense ferocity Vincent could call upon seemingly out of nowhere. The newly dubbed "Vinny the Fish" is now one of the family's most feared leg breakers. Vincent is a human Caucasian in his early twenties. Having undergone cybernetic muscle replacement, his proportions look a little bulky and oversized on his naturally slender frame. He has black, center-parted hair and dark brown eyes, and a fussy little moustache that makes him look more like an accountant than a thug. Don't get on his bad side; he collects grudges like some folks collect stamps. '''Likes: '''Finely tailored suits '''Dislikes: '''Grudges, Welches, Excuses Special rules Trainer Skills * Clubs * Con * Intimidation * Nautical mechanic * Swimming * Pilot water Qualities * Water Sprite * Will to live Martial Arts * 52 blocks * Boxing (drunken) Gone Fishin Vinny has frequent trips out into the water areas around Seattle. For a small fee (250 nuyen, per runner) he will allow the runners to tag along. Off the back of the boat Just about every organized crime syndicate is represented in the Tacoma docks, the mafia no less than anyone else. Through side deals and such a large number of items can come in and go out the docks. You may use this contact to roll for “large gear” items. * Non custom fit armor * Weapons * Electronics * Drones However, this is slow; double delivery times for any item acquired this way. Made Man Through this contact you can pay the karma to pickup Made Man:Mafia. Doing so will result in the appropriate loyalty bump and access to these other abilities. Sleeping with the Fishes, Sea Sometimes you need to remove a person, sometimes you need to make sure this person doesn’t come back. You have your choice of either a batch of quick mix plastecreet and a fishing trip. Or a oil drum * Roll a connection test. The more hits, the quicker one of these trips can be arranged. Unionized The mafia has always been involved in construction. For members of importance they can also make the connections so you can play in the dirt too. With a little luck, and nuyen you could get your hands on some construction equipment, or workers, or some information based upon building permits and the like. Remember that this comes from the perspective of a construction company. For example you cannot get a building layout, but you can get details on vertical supports, external supports, horizontals, elevator shafts. * GM has final say * GM also has final say on how much this will cost Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable